The Violet Hour
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: A mysterious young woman ends up on Charles' doorstep just as he and his allies are about to face the world and Shaw.However, she also captures the attention of Erik Lehnsherr. A rivalry begins to form even before Charles and Erik go their separate ways.
1. The mysterious damsel

**_A/N: Hello! I am back after a long absence from here! Finding the time to write has been rather difficult and now I finally got around to it. Wanted to try a different universe and I was inspired by this one, especially after First Class (AMAZING FILM!) Anyway, give this a chance and let me know what you think, please! Just so you all know, this story is centered on the timeline of X-Men First Class. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"Do you think she can hear us?" Sean looked up at Alex as he seemed to be deep in thought.<p>

Alex sighed. "I don't know." His eyes moved to the woman who laid before him. She was not severely hurt, a few cuts and bruises on her forehead, temple and legs. Her long brown hair was in her face and it stuck to her skin due to the rain that was still pouring heavily. She seemed to be in her late twenties and stylish at that for she had on a beige pea coat and underneath a salmon pink dress. Her slender neck was adorned with a paisley purple and pink scarf. God only knew how she ended up in the middle of the road in this weather

"Then we should just take her with us and maybe Charles can help her." Sean said as he stood up to hold Alex's umbrella. .

"You're right." Alex crouched down and lifted up the woman from the damp road and placed her in the back of the car. After he settled her in the back seat he made his way to the driver's seat to return to the mansion.

Sean looked over his shoulder to see the woman still peacefully unconscious. "The first night we have a social life and out of the house we manage to find this girl in the middle of the road., just great."

Alex nodded. "I know and its not like we went too crazy."

"I'll say, except for the statues in the park. Well, that was all you." Sean squeaked out a nervous laugh while Alex smirked. However, the two were brought back to reality as the woman in the back began to stir. Both remained stagnant as she uttered something they could not understand. Sean glanced at Alex, who decided to concentrate on the road ahead. "What do you think the others will say?" Sean asked nervously as he recognized the dirt road that led up to the front of the house.

"I don't know and this is risky, but we couldn't just leave her there." Alex replied as he stopped the car. He turned off the ignition and placed both hands on his lap. "My guess is that Charles will help her. He will want to because, I mean, just look at her." Alex glanced over his shoulder as did Sean. "She is hurt and alone."

Both of them nodded in absolute agreement. Charles would not have left her out in there like road kill. Who knows where she came from and what actually happened to her.

* * *

><p>Alex and Sean burst in through the double doors with a knowledge of where Charles would be. Alex followed Sean with the mysterious woman in his arms. At the moment, she seemed very fragile that with one touch she would break, however she probably was none of that. It seemed from her bruises that she put up a fight and it was presumably a good struggle between her and the attacker.<p>

"Charles!" Sean opened the door to his study and breathed a little bit easier as he saw him.

Both Charles and Erik stopped their deep discussion as they saw the two young men come into the study with an unconscious woman.

"Please don't tell me you have hurt this woman?" Charles scolded as he walked over to Alex.

Sean shook his head quickly. "No of course not! We found her lying in the middle of the road like this." Alex only nodded as he set her down on the couch.

Erik stepped closer to where the others were gathered around her. Slowly his eyes followed Charles' hand as he slowly removed the dark, almost reddish, brown strands out of her face. Her complexion was calm as it was still lost in depth of sleep. Erik had the sudden urge to shake her awake to know who she is and what happened to her.

"We will have to keep her here for the night and tend to her injuries. In the morning we will question her about tonight's events." Charles stood and looked at the others.

"I don't know Charles, this is far too much of a risk." Erik finally said as he continued to stare at the young woman. Something about her gave him this uneasy feeling of something he hadn't felt in a long time. A small very minimal tug at his heart. Those feelings have been non-existent for a couple of years.

Charles sighed and crossed his arms. "Erik, I don't think its ideal to just not help this young woman. She clearly needs our help and I am not just going to leave her in the street."

Erik turned to face Charles and pondered it for a second. She was just a woman, a damsel to be more specific. She probably wouldn't be such a fool and risk her life or anything of the sort. "Well, lets not reveal ourselves unless it is absolutely necessary. We have to focus on getting ready for Shaw." Charles simply nodded in agreement.

"Charles, you can't read her mind or something." Everyone switched their gazes from the young woman to Sean.

"Yes, however I do not wish to invade her mind without her permission." Charles replied as he knelt down before her and ran his palm across her bruised temple.

"This is different. We need to know what happened to her and who she is." Erik insisted with the little patience he had left. Taking in strangers like this was not a very intelligent idea right now, especially with all that was about to happen.

"I guess I can do this just this once." Charles placed to fingers by his head and focused on the young woman laying before him. Erik, Sean, and Alex waited anxiously as Charles closed his eyes for a few seconds and tried to capture all that had happened to this woman. The grandfather clock in the room ticked away and made them all the more anxious. She was just a woman, but that didn't mean that she could be someone that knew who they are and planned to be rescued by them. She could easily give away their location and they would be done for good. No one could be trusted anymore.

With a sudden chime of the clock, Charles came back to reality and stood up. "Her name is Katherine Burke. She just recently landed from Paris this afternoon, then when she got into a cab she was kidnapped." Charles gazed back down at her as he continued to tell them of her traumatizing events. "The men that kidnapped her were wearing black masks, in which case I cannot see who it was, but they taunted and tortured her terribly. They wanted information on her father."

"Who is her father?" Erik interrupted.

"Senator Thomas Burke." Charles replied. "And I have an inkling that these men were somehow related to Shaw's men, if not Colonel Hendry's. They want Senator Burke to help them, but I think he has refused to."

"So they kidnapped her in order to get to him." Erik said as he looked down at Katherine. It reminded him of how Shaw got to him by using his mother. He was trying to do the same with this young woman and her father.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Well now that we know who she is, maybe she can convince her father to help us against Shaw." Alex suggested.

"No!" Erik snapped. "Don't you see that Shaw is after her. Her father can easily give us away to Shaw."

"Not if we convince her and Senator Burke first. Maybe this could all work out for us. She could be the key to everything for us." Charles seemed determined to help her even if the others did not.

"You are quite sure of this, aren't you?" Sean asked cautiously. It did not seem like a good idea, considering the risk they are getting themselves into.

"Well I'm not." Erik growled and walked out of the room without another word.

Charles simply shook his head. "In response to your question Sean, yes I am."

Their gazes returned to Katherine, the young woman that could possibly be a vital key in the game.


	2. Waking Up to the Unknown

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to "emptyhandedone, opticon217, Gio, IndianaBelle, Alessa, OliviaJames" for your reviews! It really put a smile on my face! :D Also thanks to those who added this story to their alert/favorite list! Thank you! :D_

_Just so you all know, I will now be switching to Katherine's point of view. I really enjoy writing from my character's pov. I hope you guys do too!_

* * *

><p>My entire body felt numb and heavy. I fluttered my eyes open to immediately realize that I never made it home. The room was incredibly unfamiliar, the walls were a dark shade of cherry wood and not the serene blue I have in my own bedroom. How was I going to get out of this place? I have absolutely no idea where I am and if the same men that kidnapped me are still with me.<p>

My memory is completely blank as to yesterday's events.

A sudden knock at the door made my heart sink to the lowest pit of my stomach.

I swung my legs out of bed and stood as the door opened to reveal a man. A man with the clearest blue eyes I have ever seen. They were so blue they resembled crystals. The blood rushed to my cheeks as I realized I was only in my under garments and he quickly walked across the room to get me a robe.

"My apologies, we…well Moira took off your dress and coat to get it cleaned up for you." I took the robe from his hands and quickly wrapped it around my body. He turned around to face the door as he patiently waited for me to be decent. "Please do not be afraid. My friends, Alex and Sean found you last night in the middle of the road unconscious."

"What?" My voice was hoarse, however he was able to hear me perfectly. I stood frozen waiting for his response.

"My friends, Alex and Sean found you unconscious and they brought you here." He turned around and stuck out his hand to me. "Charles Xavier."

I looked down at his hand and stared at it. What was I supposed to do? I had no idea as where I was and before me stood a man I have never met in my entire life. God only knew if he was just as crazy as my kidnappers from the airport.

"Please do not worry. I will not hurt you." Charles Xavier offered a reassuring smile. His hand still remained before me. As I looked into his eyes I did not realize my hand grasp his. Charles looked down at our intertwined hands. "You are safe now."

"How can I know if that is true?" I still held his hand tightly.

Charles nodded knowingly and held my gaze intently. _'Katherine, I know who you are. And I know that you were kidnapped and dumped out into the road last night. They are after you and your father. I am here to offer you help in exchange for information. If you wish, I will let you go, but I am afraid that for your own safety I think it best if you stay with us.'_

As if I was electrocuted I let go of his hand immediately. How did he speak without moving his lips? It felt as if he was in my mind.

'_My dear, I am able to communicate with your mind.' _Charles simply stated in a reassuring tone.

"Please stop!" I did not intend to yell, but I couldn't help myself. Everything was just so strange.

"I'm sorry. I just want to reassure you." He replied as he placed his hand on my arm.

"Well it isn't working, especially what you just revealed to me." I flinched as his hand wrapped around my arm.

"I know it is a lot to take in, however without reading your mind I have a feeling that you knew people such as myself existed." Charles led me over to the chair that was set by the large Edwardian windows that had bright light penetrating through them. I had not had a chance to examine my surroundings thoroughly earlier, but now I realized I was in a room almost fit for a queen. The large four poster bed stood in the middle of the room with two cherry wood night stands on each side. One crystal vase filled with red roses adorned the night stand on the right side, whilst the other crystal vase stood on top of a round table cherry wood table in the center of the room. A chandelier hung right above said table and landscape paintings all over the dark walls. This house must have been passed on from generation to generation.

I turned my attention back to him and my heart skipped a beat as his penetrating blue eyes looked right through my green ones. "If you know so much about me, then you should be no stranger to the fact that I am a Senator's daughter. A man who works for the government and receives death threats on a daily basis."

"Yes I do, but I was not quite sure your father would share such information with his daughter."

"I am the only one he trusts completely." Truthfully, I shouldn't be revealing touchy subjects like this. There is just something about the man before me that enables me to trust him completely. Well, considering the fact that he and his friends saved me last night then I guess everything is alright. "Listen, I thank you for everything but you have to understand it will take a while for me to get used to you and your friends."

His face seemed to brighten up a little. "Does this mean you chose to stay?"

I nodded. "Yes, there is no way I can go back home now."

"You are quite right." Charles looked out the window as laughter made its way from outside to where we were. "I must tell the others, and get you your clothes."

"I am solely staying for the fact that I do not wish to place my father in any further danger." I made sure to make that quite clear. I was still unsure whether to trust them or not. This was all just too surreal.

"I completely understand." Charles looked away from the window and back at me. His smile was so calm and reassuring that a bit of a peaceful sensation washed over me. His handsome chiseled face had something to do with it as well. Blood rushed to my cheeks more and from under my lashes I could see that he smirked as he walked out the door.

Hopefully staying here will be for a short period because I would surely go insane if it were to be longer.

* * *

><p>After my conversation with Charles, I took a bath to refresh myself and hopefully clear my head. A million things were swarming around my head and for the first time in my life I had no idea as to how to take control of it.<p>

Once I got out, I saw that my dress was lying on the monstrous four poster bed as well as a trey of breakfast on the table by the window. I wasn't very hungry due to the stress of not knowing where I was and still the terrifying inkling that something bad could happen at any moment. I only ate a bite of toast and coffee before making myself presentable as best I could.

I smoothed out my same dress from last night and ventured outside the room. It was quiet in the hallway, however as I came closer to the staircase I heard a faint sound of piano keys. The melody was quiet at first but then it began to escalate further up. A crescendo- and then it began to descend as I came down the stairs.

Claire de Lune.

The music did not stop as I almost stumbled down the last stair to see where the music was coming from. I finally reached the sound and slightly pushed open the door to see a man completely engrossed in the music. I could not quite see his face because he was looking down at the keys. My heart began to race within my chest as he continued to play oblivious to me watching him.

Without warning, the melody was gone and instead all I heard was a slam of keys. My head snapped up to see the man stare right at me. He didn't look too happy.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I turned around to head out but before I could reach for the door knob the door slammed shut right before me.

"Why are you here?" His voice was menacing as he stood from the bench. In every sense of the word handsome, this man was above that. Almost god-like with his well defined face and piercing green eyes that would penetrate even through one's soul. My stomach flipped as he came closer to me.

"I…I heard the music." I stammered.

"No, I meant why did you come here? Did you plan all this kidnapping scenario just to get inside here?" Cautiously I moved back to the wall as he inched closer and closer. He prowled toward me as if I was his prey. "Are you working for Shaw?" The man hissed as he had me cornered.

I shook my head. "No, no of course not! I did not plan on anything. I was simply coming back home when these two men grabbed me when I came out of the airport!" A tear rolled down my cheek in pure fear of what this man would be capable of doing to me.

Before he could reach out to me, Charles burst through the door. "Erik! Stop she is telling the truth!"

The man, Erik, continued to stare at me. "Fine." He growled and moved away from me. I watched him as he ran his hand through his fine brown hair.

Charles took hold of my hand and led me out of the study. "Come, lets meet the others. We can talk to Erik later."

Slowly, I nodded as I dared not look back at the man who had my heart pounding against my chest furiously.


	3. Slowly losing my mind

A/N: Thank you to all my lovely reviews! "Blossom, Obsessed with Vamps, opticon217, A. Sanderland, PurpleFairy92." You guys are amazing and thank you for the lovely feedback! And also a big thanks to everyone who adds to alert/favorite list!

One thing I kind of want to point out, I know it might seem to move a bit slow. Especially with this chapter. However, I want you guys to get to know Katherine slowly as well as he interactions with the vital characters, which are Erik and Charles. Believe me, she will be a big part of both their lives.

If you have any questions, message me and I will happily answer them! :D

* * *

><p>"<em>I really had hoped you would have had a chance to make it to Paris for the exhibit." I grimaced into the phone receiver as I looked out the window of my flat. The Eiffel Tower seemed to be saying good bye to me as it glistened with the city lights. My last night in Paris was bitter sweet, however I really wanted to go home. <em>

_My father sighed, "I know Kay, but you know that with everything going on right now it was impossible." _

_I nodded in understanding and in defeat. He was immensely stressed out these days due to the Russians and the pressure from the President. "Dad, there is only so much you can do."_

"_Stress and sleepless night was part of the package when I willingly took this job." He chuckled half heartedly. My father loved his country and he will always serve it with honesty and loyalty. Dedication such as that was what attained the love of New Yorkers and their votes to win him the Senate seat. As much as I didn't like his job, I admired him for sacrificing so much. _

"_I would have much preferred it if you were an ice cream parlor owner." I laughed as I finished packing a few of my paintings into my art trunk. _

_His laugh penetrated to the receiver making me very excited to be on my way home tomorrow. "How simple life would be, wouldn't it?"_

"_Very much so." I replied in total agreement. "And delicious!"_

"_Let's not forget that." He chuckled once more. "However, lets not forget that we wouldn't have such advantageous opportunities like we do right now."_

_Father was absolutely right. I wouldn't be able to have the privileged life I led today. Traveling the world, going to Art school in France, and all the comes with the privilege of being a Senator's daughter. "I guess you're right."_

"_Always am." He declared in playful victory. _

"_Alright, see you soon Dad." _

"_Yes, I can't wait Kay! Have a good night. Love you" _

"_Me neither! Have a good morning. I love you too."_

* * *

><p>"That was the last conversation you had with your father, then?" Charles asked as he stood across from me. I didn't want to do this, but he insisted that if he read my mind and my memory of the last time I talked to my father maybe I would remember something. It was a task proving to be next to impossible.<p>

"Yes. That is all I remember." I felt a small tear run down my cheek and with one swipe I wiped it away.

Charles came closer to me and took my hand into his. I flinched immediately at the gentle touch. After all, he was a stranger and I had no idea what to expect from him or the others. I looked up into his eyes and once again saw the gentleness that possessed him. "I know this is difficult for you, but if you love your father-like I have just seen- then you will let us help you and not leave this place."

"I know, however this will take some time. All I ask for is time to get used to you and the others." I pleaded, still with a hint of fear in my voice. His smile was a sign of understanding. I felt small pinch of relief that everything would be alright. "Now, if I am going to stay with you and the others I must set some boundaries."

Charles let go of my hand and leaned against the veranda railing. "I am listening."

"First off, I would appreciate it if my thoughts are to be kept to myself." I shifted nervously to my other foot and bit my bottom lip. "Second, I am afraid I am going to need more wardrobe. And the third is if the time comes or if it is extremely necessary to leave, then you must let me go." It must be very rude of me to place conditions on him and the others, but it had to be done. "I'm sorry for shoving conditions in your face-after all you have been nothing but kind to me- with the exception of your friend…Erik."

"It is quite alright, Katherine." Charles crossed his arms over his chest. "I accept all of them, however Erik is a different story. He will eventually come around…hopefully."

"I just don't want to accept living under the same roof as the person who wants to kill me."

Charles placed his right hand over his heart. "I shan't let anything happen to you."

The cool October breeze wrapped around us quite heavily as it sent chills down my spine and blew dark brown strands of hair across my face. I was very unsure about the entire situation, but at this point it was my best option. "Is he always like that?"

His brow furrowed as he looked out into the sprawling greenery that almost resembled the gardens of Versailles. "Do you mean Erik?"

I nodded urgently, hanging on the edge for him to proceed. "Is Erik always, well…so hostel toward people?"

"I would say not trusting in your case, my dear." Charles corrected.

I sighed. "Yes…that was what I meant." Charles glanced at me then back to the scenery. It almost felt as of he was hiding something. Justification for Erik's actions this morning were completely out of the question. The man was ready to charge at me with all the anger he had within.

"I just rephrased it better." He smiled and extended his hand toward me. "Just give him time and he will come around, probably not entirely, but I trust he will not try to kill you." I looked down at his hand and breathed in the fresh whipping around us once more. "Come, I want to introduce you to the others."

I nodded slowly. "Right, but may I freshen up first?"

"Yes, of course." Charles place his hand in his pocket. "I will gather everyone in the study."

Giving him a small grateful smile, I turned on my heel and hastily made my way to my room. There was absolutely no way I was prepared to face the rest of _them._

* * *

><p>Both of my hands gripped the side of the sink. My grasp was incredibly tight that my knuckles were turning white with each passing second. Never in my life had I been so nervous. I felt as if the sky was falling and no one would listen to my cries of despair. All I wanted was to go home.<p>

No matter how generous Charles has been with me, I have been nothing but miserable. I never felt so alone. So different and out of place.

I looked at my reflection to see a rather exhausting woman look right back at me. My green eyes seemed to not glint in the light as they always did, now they seemed dead.

Finally, after taking a few deep breaths, I managed to twist the brass knobs and toss some water onto my face. The water was a bit of relief since I still felt that my face was flushed with heat from today's events.

I dried off and headed off toward the study where they would all be gathered. God only knew what I was getting myself into. Tempting as it was to just run away, I decided against it. I was in deep debt with them: after all they saved my life.

A cold draft rushed through from the open window in the hallway, making my body shiver. As I closed the door behind me, I heard footsteps coming toward my direction.

My pulse began to pound furiously within me as Erik came toward my direction, blue eyes completely fixated on me. I glanced at the other direction as he came closer. As much as I wanted to run, I couldn't. My heels were somehow glued to the wooden floor and for the life of me I could not move away from him.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier this morning." He simply stated as he stood before me. I released a breath I had no idea I was holding in. My eyes managed to glance up at him for he was like a tower looming over me.

I gulped nervously. "Apology accepted."

Erik shook his head. "Is that all you're going to say?"

"What did you want me to say?" I asked in utter confusion. In some twisted way, my heart fluttered by the mere presence of him.

"Well, one would think you would scream or run away." A hint of a smirk began to emerge at the corner of his lips.

"I don't think that would be wise of me." I said wearily. "I would also assume that your apology was sincere, am I right?" If he were not sincere, then there was no way he would even come near me. An apology would not have been given.

"It is, however that doesn't mean I trust you." He replied icily.

As much as I was a bit terrified at the moment, I could not help myself. "Then me accepting your apology will not mean that I won't forget what you wanted to do to me."

Erik was taken back and took two steps away from me. His fine brow arose with surprise and curiosity. "Erik Lensherr." His hand appeared before my abdomen, sending my nerves into overdrive.

Hesitantly, I took his hand. "Katherine Burke."

He nodded and let go of my hand without another word. Erik glanced at me one more time as if still trying to figure me out and what had possessed me to reply like that. Quite frankly, neither did I knew what had taken over me at that moment.

"Are you coming?" Erik gestured toward the stairs as I was still completely lost in a trance.

I nodded. "Yes, in a minute." He simply shrugged at left me alone in the hallway, still trying to decipher what had just happened. Was he playing a game with me? How could I not hate him for almost killing me this morning! This was completely absurd and slowly, painfully slowly, I was beginning to lose my mind.


	4. Being the only chance they have

**_A/N: Hey! Sorry for the delay, school has pretty much taken all of my time. But it is almost over, which hopefully gives me an opening for more updates. Thank you all who review and add this story to your favorite/alert list! Means the world to me to know what you guys think of the story and Katherine. Really it does and again if you have questions or anything just PM me and I will happily answer! :) Now, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>My stomach was still in knots after Erik left. How could I be trusting of someone who wanted to kill me a few hours ago? I shook my head and made way downstairs to Charles' study. For the most part I have no clue as to how the others will come to accept me. Too many questions clouded my mind as I stepped down the last step of the massive staircase.<p>

As I stood in front of the door I took a moment to compose myself. I smoothed out the wrinkles from my dress and made sure my hair was in place-though it was loose - I wanted make sure it wasn't all over the place. After all, first impressions were everything.

"Charles, I don't like this at all!" A sultry yet angry voice protested. I glanced up to see that the door was slightly open. I peeked through the small opening to see all of them gathered around the sitting area. The warmth of the study managed to find its way out into the dark cold hallway. They all looked quite normal as if they didn't have special powers of the sort. I still couldn't quite comprehend as to why they hid themselves in this huge mansion.

Charles reached out to the young blond woman and looked at her deeply in the eyes. "Raven, we must help her out. She needs us." My heart dropped a little. I could already feel their hostility toward me, which made me beg Charles to send me home. However, I couldn't risk my father's life. That was out of the question.

"You don't even know her!" The blond girl, Raven, continued to show resistance against me staying. Perhaps she was right, this was no place for a human.

I recognized Erik instantly as he stood leaning over the mantle looking into the fire roaring in the fireplace. His eyes seemed to ablaze more as he seemed to be thinking long and hard. There was no doubt he seemed to be an interesting being, but I wasn't quite sure if I could trust him.

"We haven't even met her Raven. Charles is right in helping her." A young man with glasses stepped closer to Raven and placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't shrug him off, but she gave him a distasteful pout.

"What is her name?" A petite woman, who was sitting on the couch next to the fireplace, suddenly asked curiously.

"Katherine Burke." Erik replied as he took one swig of his glass filled with clear liquor.

Something within me rose with immense courage that made me push open the door. The slight creak made them all turn their eyes toward me. I felt as if I was lit on fire as each stare was intense, especially from the eyes that came from the intriguing individual standing by the fireplace. I bit my lip and stepped further into the room with hesitance.

"Ah, Katherine it is nice to see you have joined us!" Charles chirped as he came over to me. His hand quickly found mine and led me closer to the group of people. My heart thumped loudly in my ears as I tried to summon the courage to utter a few words to change their minds about me, but I can already see it was going to be a challenge with two of them: Erik and Raven.

I turned to Charles who nodded in reassurance. Before I could finally speak, the petite woman with auburn hair stood up and looked at me more closely. "Aren't you Senator Burke's daughter?"

My gaze went from Charles to the woman. I blinked a few times and nodded. "Yes I am."

"This is Dr. Moira Mactaggert, Katherine." Charles said to me as he continued to hold my hand. I think it was to calm me down, which was slightly working.

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Mactaggert." All of them were amazed when my voice bounced off the walls. As if they did not expect me to reply in such a charming way. I gently let go of Charles' hand and extended my hand toward her.

She grasped it firmly and smiled a little. "Your Father is a very kind man, I have had the pleasure of speaking to him and its rare to have such a cooperative Senator."

This brought a smile to my lips. "Thank you and whenever I see him I will be sure to tell him."

From the corner of my eye I saw Erik staring at me, maybe he was waiting for me to return his gaze. I don't think he was too amused at the fact that Charles had held my hand. It probably had something to do with the fact that I shied away from his touch. If he only knew what a touch from him would do to me. I tried so hard to look at him and concentrated my attention on the others.

"I wish to sincerely thank you all for taking me in. I know I am complete stranger with no knowledge as to what you do or who you are, but I can assure you that your secret is safe with me." Raven scoffed and sat down on the maroon arm chair. I looked away from her and concentrated my attention on the rest. "I can understand if you don't trust me and that is perfectly fine. I only wish to go home, but I am willing to stay so I don't put my father, nor all of you in any danger."

They all continued to stare at me as if each of them was debating in their head whether I was just saying this passively or if I actually meant it. Of course I meant it! "You are most welcome, Katherine." Charles broke the silence. "However, if it wasn't for Alex and Sean, you might still be out there lying unconscious." He pointed to the two young men standing side by side in front of the large Edwardian windows. The red headed boy blushed and only nodded in enthusiasm, whilst the blond boy ran a hand through his hair and smirked.

"Thank you very much, both of you. I don't know where I would have eventually ended up if it wasn't for you." I offered them a smile.

"Yeah, and thankfully we weren't that wasted!" Sean beamed as the others glared at him, while Charles only shook his head.

"Yes we are all thankful for that." Charles said as he looked around the study. Its as if he was trying to see what the others were thinking, but he didn't say anything. "I think it best that Katherine stays with us for a while until this situation with Shaw is resolved."

"Maybe she can help us with Shaw, after all her father is Senator Burke." The young man with the glasses came forth to me and stuck out his hand. I took it immediately and remembered my father talking about a bright young man who worked in a facility for the CIA. My father had been completely mesmerized by this young man and had really taken a liking to him. "I am Hank-"

"McCoy right?" I asked for confirmation.

His face brightened up. "Yes, but how do you know?"

"My father talked about you for an entire week when he got back from Virginia. He was so impressed by your thorough knowledge about planes and genes." I let go of his hand and looked at him in pure joy. I was happy at the fact that these people knew who my father was. It helped me feel closer to home and know that I was not completely alone. "It is nice to finally meet you Mr. McCoy."

"Please call me Hank." He blushed deeply and retreated a step back.

"Hank." I replied back in compliance. "I am not sure how I can help but I am willing to try."

"No! Charles she will get us killed!' The beautiful young blond girl finally spoke up. It felt as if she was holding her tongue and she finally felt that she was able to release.

Charles sighed. "Raven, please we will discuss this later."

I placed my hand on Charles' arm and looked into Raven's hazel eyes. "I know you don't like the prospect of me staying here, much less helping you, but if Charles and the rest of you believe that there is a small ounce of hope in which I can help you, then I think you should take that chance." I hated the fact that I had to be slightly harsh toward her, especially since she already showed animosity toward me.

Raven rose from her seat and looked from me and Charles to Erik. "Please tell me you do not agree with this!"

Erik's shifted from his drink to her. "I believe in whatever could help us get Shaw." He took one more swig from his glass and set it firmly down on the mantle. "After all, that is what we _all_ want."

I turned my gaze to Erik. "If that is what you want, then I am the slightly better chance of you getting to him."

* * *

><p>After the not so entirely pleasant meeting with everyone, I decided to get some fresh air. Charles had offered to accompany me, but I kindly declined with the of excuse needing time to think the situation through. He understood completely and gave me my space. I also wanted to get out of there as quickly as I could after what I had said to Erik. He didn't look too pleased, however it was the truth and the truth was not always nice.<p>

The fresh late afternoon air was such a relief. An immense amount of sudden stress completely wiped me out already, after one day. _'How on earth was I going to stand staying here?' _

"You're quite bold aren't you?" I jumped at the sudden lush velvet like voice emerge out of nowhere.

"I am not bold I am realistic." I said in a clipped tone as he came and stood next to me as we looked out the sprawling greenery before us. I didn't feel all to comfortable, but I also didn't want to leave. Its as if he was holding me tightly and not allowing me to move.

He chuckled and looked at me. It almost felt as if he was mocking me. I gripped the stone railing as I felt his eyes on me. "No, you're not. If you were realistic you would have picked up and left. No one in their right mind would stay and help us, especially someone so close to the justice system." His blue eyes continued to remain on me as if he was still trying to read me. Something about the way his eyes fixated on me sent chills down my spine, however not in a bad way, it was more of the fact that his gaze held an intense meaning toward me. Erik simply did not want to look away. "You have the romantic idea of being able to help us and maybe then some of us will accept you."

"You are so sure of your theories." I replied in a haughty tone as I matched my gaze toward him. There it was again that pull he had toward me.

"Oh, they aren't theories darling, they are facts." Erik remarked as he arched his perfect brow. One minute he was incredibly hostel and the next he remarkably charming. However this was charming in a dry humor way.

I looked away and decided not push him, even though in my opinion they were theories. My eyes fell upon his left arm and I noticed some small black numbers. He followed my eyes and extended it fully toward me. I had no idea what possessed me to run my fingers across the series of numbers, but I did. _'214782.' _"What does this mean?"

"My family and I were put in a concentration camp." Erik said quietly. His remarkably charming act was dropped and now he was sad, almost angry again. "It was there were Shaw shot my mother point blank and it there where I discovered my ability."

The numbers stood out before me almost screaming at me the pain this man has been through. I couldn't even imagine witnessing your mother being shot point blank in front of you. It was completely unthinkable and horribly wrong. I shuddered at the thought of him witnessing such thing. "I'm sorry, I can't…can't even begin to imagine it."

"Because it didn't happen to you." Erik replied icily.

As if a sudden electric bolt of realization hit me, I was now aware of why he wanted Shaw so badly. It was the simple thought of revenge and that was very human of him. He wanted to avenge his mother's death to finally be at peace with himself and with the thought of his mother's horrific death. He blamed himself, but I wasn't going to push the subject any longer as he seemed to become hostel once more. I didn't blame him for that.

"Yes, you're right." I shrunk away from him. I removed my arm from his proximity and decided to head back inside. Before I could take another step, he took hold of my arm. He looked up at me as if he wanted me to stay. My heart beat quickened and I wanted to stay, however at the same time I don't think he was fully ready to interact with me after just what happened. "I need to go and speak to Charles."

As if he was stung, he let go of me instantly and quickly looked away. I gave him an answer he didn't want to hear. However it was something we both needed and I couldn't blame him nor myself for trying.


End file.
